Snowflakes
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Dawn Marie and Kurt have a little fun in the snow


Title: Snowflakes  
  
Author: Sweet-Steffie  
  
Pairing: Dawn Marie & Kurt Angle  
  
Summary: Kurt and Dawn have a little fun in the snow.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh wow, what a surprise, I don't own anything!! ( Just a little Christmas cheer for all you fluff lovers out there.  
  
  
  
Kurt sat on the park bench, carefully reading a book. Well, one would assume that he was reading, if only the book wasn't upside down. He at least wanted to seem like he was concentrating. And yes, he was concentrating, but not on the book. He was concentrating on the surprise he had for his girlfriend Dawn Marie. He had been planning this for a little while now. He tried desperately to keep his body from jumping up and down, but his nerves were making that a very hard task.  
  
"Calm down man, it's not like your asking her to marry you," he mumbled to himself. He returned his gaze back to the book, but thoughts of Dawn just numbed his mind. He and Dawn had been dating for 5 months now. It was rather odd how they hooked up. Dawn had a match against Shaniqua and she would have won, but those damn Bashams had to interfere for their mistress. They set Dawn up for a body drop, but Kurt had come down to save her. He had some unfinished business with The Bashams. After the match he had helped her to the back and they have been inseparable ever since.  
  
Suddenly Kurt saw some very nice hips in front of him. "Hey babe, what are you reading?" she asked, squatting down so that they were eye to eye. "Greek mythology," he quickly replied. Dawn shot an eyebrow up. "Hmm, Greek mythology? And why am I having a hard time believing that?" she slyly said, gently placing a hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt tried to hide his sneaky look. "Are you calling me a liar?" he asked, still watching the book. Dawn giggled. "No, but I think its weird that you would read mythology out of a book written by Lita, upside down mind you," Dawn stated.  
  
Kurt closed the book and laid it next to him. "Ok, you caught me," he said. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Ok, so what are you really up too?" she asked, still very curious. She knew Kurt too well. He wouldn't be sitting there reading a book upside down if he wasn't planning on something. Kurt merely smiled. He tried to think of something quick, he didn't want his plan to blow over. "Well, I was planning on doing something," he teased, gently playing with the strand of hair that blew in front of her eyes. "What's that?" Dawn asked.  
  
Kurt smiled wider. "This," he said and laid his lips on hers. Dawn laughed into his mouth, but quickly gave in and returned the friendly gesture. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently let his tongue enter her mouth. She sighed happily as Kurt made her body feel warm inside on this freezing winter's day. As Kurt deepened the kiss, he gently bent forward until he had Dawn flat on her back on the cold snow.  
  
She giggled as the cold snow touched the nape of her neck. As Kurt caressed her thigh with one hand, his other hand was in the snow, getting ready to attack. He gently pulled away and hovered his face just above hers. "Do you want to know what I really was going to do?" he asked. Dawn smiled. "What was it?" she whispered. Kurt grinned widely. "This," he said and shoved a snowball in her face. He quickly got up and started to laugh.  
  
Dawn coughed up some snow and got up as well. "Oh you evil bastard," she laughed and lunged at him. He quickly ducked and hid behind the bench. "Don't think that that will save you my dear," Dawn taunted as she made a snowball in her hand. Kurt popped his head up enough to let his eyes see over the bench. A snowball hit him right between the eyes. Dawn laughed as Kurt hit the floor. "Ha, revenge is so sweet," she laughed. She laughed so hard that she didn't realize Kurt had come and he clotheslined her on the snow.  
  
Dawn laughed even harder. Kurt looked up and braced himself on her his arms, trying not to crush her. Dawn finally caught her breath. "I give up, you win," she said. She was breathing hard, exhausted from all the laughing. Kurt looked into her eyes and smiled. "Can I claim my prize now?" he asked. Dawn giggled and nodded her head. Kurt smiled and lowered his lips, lightly touching hers. He gently brushed his lips over hers, as if snowflakes were falling on her lips.  
  
All playing out of her head, Dawn tightly wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck. He kissed her softly, never deepening the kiss. He just wanted to warm her up with gentle gestures. He slowly pulled away, leaving light pecks on her lips. He stared in her eyes for a moment, loving what he was seeing. Just then a perfectly shaped snowflake fell on the top of her face. Kurt was fascinated by this.  
  
"I shall call you snowflake, and you will be mine. You will be my snowflake," Kurt said and he lightly squeezed her nose. "Ah, quoting Dory from Finding Nemo. Very original Kurt," Dawn laughed. But Kurt shook his head in disagreement. "Dory said squishy, I said snowflake," he said and lightly kissed her lips again.  
  
When they pulled apart, Kurt got up and lifted Dawn to her feet. "Now I really want to show you what I was up too," he said. Dawn eyed him curiously. "What? Gonna blow me away with a blow dozer?" she teased as she shook the snow out of her hair. Kurt smiled and shook his head. "Come on honey, no more games," he said and led her to the other side of the park. "Kurt, what is this all about?" she asked as she saw the determination in his eyes. Kurt merely grinned. "You'll see," he said and continued to lead her to only God knows where.  
  
After a long walk, Dawn and Kurt came to a halt by the frozen pond. "I have a surprise for you," Kurt said. Dawn waited with anticipation. "What is it?" she asked, bouncing up and down. Kurt smiled. "Turn around," he whispered. Dawn did what she was told, and when she did she gasped. In front of her stood a very big nice snowman. Dawn smiled and turned to Kurt. "Did you make it by yourself?" she asked.  
  
Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it only took me 5 hours," he added. Dawn lightly slapped his arm. "I love it," she whispered and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "But that isn't the surprise," he whispered against her lips. Dawn watched him, confused out of her mind. "Then what is?" she asked. Kurt brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Go and take closer look," he said. Dawn eyed him curiously, but did as she was told. She stepped up to the snowman and examined him. She gasped as she saw the real surprise.  
  
On the snowman was a piece of paper cut into a heart and placed where his heart should have been. On it was written 'I love you'. Dawn took the heart of and looked at it. She covered her mouth with one hand as tears came pouring out of her eyes. She then turned her gaze to Kurt. He stood there nervously, his hands deep in his pockets. Dawn smiled and quickly jumped on Kurt. He fell on his back, Dawn on top of him. She kissed him passionately, taking her tongue as far as it would take her.  
  
She kissed him for long moments, only breaking away to take in a deep breath. After she kissed him until his lips were numb, she pulled away and laid her forehead on his. "I love you too," she whispered and kissed him again.  
  
  
  
Awww, a sweet Christmas story without the mistletoe! I hope you like it.  
  
And do you know what I want for Christmas??? REVIEWS!!! So please play Santa and give me my present! Just press the button, please!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
